Mad as a Hatter, Bloody as a Vampire
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Isobel wasn't the only woman he lost.
1. chapter zero: six years today

**Mad as a Hatter, Bloody as a Vampire **

ISOBEL WASN'T THE ONLY WOMAN HE LOST.

Six years ago, Alaric Saltzman lost his younger sister to death. And each year on her birthday, the day she died, he mourns her. Oh what surprise he gets on the sixth anniversary when his baby sister is alive and still the same age she was six years ago. And the thing he hates most: a vampire. Six years ago, Isabella Saltzman commited suicide to escape her life. However, the vampire blood she ingested kept her alive, or close to it. Now a changed woman and forever eighteen years of age, she arrives in the small town of Mystic Falls to aid her adopted brother Elijah in obtaining the moonstone. Imagine her shock when she meets up with her brother after so long.

Twilight/Vampire Diaries

* * *

**disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own my brain (which tends to think of great stories when I'm trying to sleep), Ryan and Daniel Halestorm

**characters: **Need I tell you?

**timeline**: just read it. i'm too lazy to explain it.

* * *

chapter zero

six years today

_"How could you leave us that way? Where did you go, ten years today?"_

_-Bullet for my Valentine_

* * *

Alaric down the shot of brandy, letting it burn his throat and heat his numb body. He sat the Mystic Falls Grille, his back to the world, his eyes downcast into his now empt shot glass and wet with unshed tears. His phone was filled up with calls and text messages from Jenna, Stefan and, to his annoyance, Damon. He would have answered them, or even bothered to call Jenna back and give her an apology, but he didn't. He couldn't really. Every part of him was dull and aching and he wanted nothing more than to slam his fist into a wall and watch the blood run down his arm. He had done it once, when he first mourned her.

Funny how he was mourning her a month before her birthday.

August 13th, a month before her birthday. She would be twenty-four today, she would have achieved her goal of wanting to be a history major. She would have gotten married in the summer like she wanted to. Alaric could still see her, her body motionless, blood pooling around her cracked skull, coloring her dark brown hair a deep crimson color. He could see her eyes, those green eyes that he knew belonged to their mother, the eyes he had, if not a bit lighter, a void of any kind of emotion. He could remember the lifeless color they were. Alaric groaned and wiped his face of the tears that were now running down his cheeks.

"Are you crying, Saltzman?" he groaned again. He did not need him to be here right now. His visitor slid into the stool next to him and signaled the water for him to come forward. He ordered a gin and tonic before turning to the history teacher, inspecting him before he barked a laugh. "You _are _crying! What happened? Elena's aunt dump you? Well that's another woman you've lost. At least it wasn't to a vampire," he whispered the last word into his ear in a sing-song voice before he downed the drink and ordered another.

Alaric didn't answer him. He just sighed and turned to the vampire. "What do you want, Salvatore?"

His visitor laughed, "What do I want? A woman who will love me, a house, three kids, picket fence, steady job and a damn good pay that will go on for years. The American Dream, Saltzman." Alaric could hear the sarcasm in his voice. Damon slammed the glass down on the table, causing the young couple next to him to jump. He leaned in and glared at the twenty-nine year old history teacher. "What I want, Alaric, is you dead. I also want that vicious bitch named Katherine, who is currently rotting away in a tomb, dead with a stake in her heart. I also long for my brother's girlfriend, who sadly shares the same face as said bitch named Katherine. Also for my brother's head on a platter."

"And what I want is you dead for changing my ex-wife."

"Not this again," Damon scoffed before noticing the small ring that was being held up by a silver chain, around his neck. It was a rather light green, almost reminding him of his brother's eyes. Across the silver band in faded letters was the inscription _'Forever'_. He smirked, "Mourning another lover? I pegged you for a 'mourn my wife for two years and then track down her killer, try to kill him, get killed then come back to life and date my student's aunt' type of guy."

"It isn't a lover," Alaric downed his sixth drink before placing two twenties on the table and standing. "She was someone important."

"Right," Damon laughed. Alaric slammed his fist into his jaw.

"For the record, I still hate you." He called over his shoulder as he walked away, passing Liz Forbes on the way. She turned back to Damon, watching as he arose from the floor and rubbed his jaw. He signaled an 'OK' sign to her and ordered another drink.

"For the record, Ric, everyone hates me." He muttered into the glass and down it.


	2. chapter one: shot gun! wedding!

**Mad as a Hatter, Bloody as a Vampire **

ISOBEL WASN'T THE ONLY WOMAN HE LOST.

Six years ago, Alaric Saltzman lost his younger sister to death. And each year on her birthday, the day she died, he mourns her. Oh what surprise he gets on the sixth anniversary when his baby sister is alive and still the same age she was six years ago. And the thing he hates most: a vampire. Six years ago, Isabella Saltzman commited suicide to escape her life. However, the vampire blood she ingested kept her alive, or close to it. Now a changed woman and forever eighteen years of age, she arrives in the small town of Mystic Falls to aid her adopted brother Elijah in obtaining the moonstone. Imagine her shock when she meets up with her brother after so long.

Twilight/Vampire Diaries

* * *

**disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own my brain (which tends to think of great stories when I'm trying to sleep), Ryan and Daniel Halestorm

**characters: **Need I tell you?

**timeline**: just read it. i'm too lazy to explain it.

* * *

chapter one

shotgun! wedding!

* * *

Six years. Six long drawn out years that seemed to almost pass in a blur. Only certain events were still fresh in her mind. The morning she woke up in her coffin and crawled her way out to the surface. She remembered Klaus, standing there in all of his glory, his accent light and warm as he took her hand. She remembered Elijah and them telling her of their plan. She remembered meeting her husband one night, remembered watching him change into a werewolf and remembered changing him into the first vampire-werewolf hybrid before they married. But so many things were blurred out and faded in her mind. Or there were just bits and pieces of what she could remember.

She could remember coming to Forks a year ago, compelling the human known as Charlie Swan into believing she was his daughter, who had died a year before. She remembered the Cullens and the La Push shifters, but she couldn't remember accepting the bronze haired vampire's proposal in marriage. So she wondered why she was actually going through with such a stupid idea. She was supposed to be recruiting for Klaus' army for when the curse was lifted from them. Her fingers trailed along the white satin dress and it made her sick to her stomach. Why was she commiting infidelity when she was happily married and had a step son? She shook her head and ran her finger through her chestnut colored hair.

"Bella," came the voice of Alice Cullen, one of the sparkle-like vampires she was currently playing her game with. She put on a perfectly reherased smile and allowed the sad excuse for a vampire to come inside. Alice waltzed inside, her ink black hair down instead of in its usual spikes and a shimmering baby-blue dress that reached her knees hugged her small frame. Her large topaz eyes looked her up and down. She smiled, "You look perfect! Edward is going to love it!"

Bella didn't smile at the thought of Edward loving her in a wedding dress. She really didn't care. But she nodded and gave Alice some excuse about the nerves and looked at the full length mirror before shutting her eyes. She had only an hour left, just an hour, and she could walk away from this entire thing with her diginity and not care about the Cullens ever again. After all, she just had to waltz into Mystic Falls after this and grab the moonstone. She smiled sadistically at the thought of Edward Cullen's heart broken expression. It made her want to laugh. She opened her eyes and let them fall on the mirror once more before a scream tore it way out her lips.

Standing there, clad in a bloody, ripped wedding dress with crimson staining her hair, was herself. She would see the blood running down her neck from her cracked skull, her eyes dull and dead, voids of no emotion. Her eyes held dark bags under them and her skin was as pale as death. And swirling around her in a light haze of smoke, bony fingers reaching out to grab her from the looking glass, was Death itself.

Fear ran up her spine as her hands reached out to push it away. She could faintly hear herself screaming for help, a name escaping that she couldn't hear. Her finger curled around and object and she chucked it towards the mirror, hearing it shatter, taking the image of her demise and Death with it.

"Bella!"

Her eyes shot open and she looked around frantically before her eyes went downcast to her dress. It was still white, but wrinkled now from the struggle with her sanity. The speaker of the voice called her name once more and she turned to see Esme looking at her with worried eyes. Behind the mother was Alice and Rosalie. Sweat dripped from her forehead, and the fear and anxiety was still high inside her. Deep down, she hoped all of this was reality.

"Bella, dear, are you alright?" Esme whispered, her cold fingers running along her burning skin.

"I...I'm fine, I just thought I saw something is all." Bella spoke, her voice shaky.

"Bella," it was Alice who spoke this time, "Who is Alaric?"

"W-what?"

"You called out for someone named Alaric," Rosalie stated, her gold eyes slightly calm. "Who is it?"

_My brother_, she thought and sighed. "Just someone I knew. I haven't seen him since I was a kid."

Rosalie's eyes were filled with unease, "Fine," she spat cruelly and walked off. Alice stayed, lingering for just a while after Bella told Esme she would be fine. Once the two were alone, Alice spoke up.

"I can't see you."

"What do you mean?" Bella foreigned shock.

"Your future went blank."

"The Pack?"

"No," Alice's voice was soft and frail. "Bella, you're just gone. The very moment Edward says 'I Do' you disappear."

"Have you told Edward?"

"No."

Good. Bella stood up and smiled warmly, "It's probably nothing Alice. I'll be fine."

* * *

Ryan Halestorm sat in the audience, close to Charlie Swan's ex wife, Renee. His blonde hair was short and lightly curled. His baby blue eyes stayed on the alter where the bronze haired vampre, forever stuck in the form of a seventeen year old, stood waiting to marry his wife. As if.

_Here Comes the Bride _played from behind him and he stood, along with the other guests, and turned to see the woman he married walking down the aisle with the man who played the part of her father. He fingered the wedding ring around his neck, Bella's, and watched as she took Edward's hand. In his mind, he was imagining the lyrics to Panic! At the Disco's _Its Time to Dance _and_ I Write Sins not Tragedies _over and over again to make sure Edward didn't know anything about the plan to "borrow" Bella. As the priest began to say his lines, Ryan turned his head to see the figure off in the distance, playing idley wth a handful of quarters. He smirked and bent over to "pick up something".

After Edward said, "I Do." the plan went into action. The glass windows of the Cullen house shattered and the sunlight poured in. In the midst of the confusion, the Cullens acted quickly, shielding their secret from the humans in the room and tried to light candles when darkness over too the room. Ryan sped out of his seat and up to the alter, wrapping his arm around Bella, he could tell it was her by her scent, and rushed out the room. As the lights turned back on, everything happned at once.

Edward's eyes widened in shock at the sight of his missing bride. Alice and Emmett told the guests to wait patiently while Jasper, Rosalie and Carlisle slipped out the back to find Bella. Jasper sped up at the smell that caught his attention. It couldn't be.

"Stop!" he ordered and the other two did as told. Standing in front of them was a young man in his mid twenties, dressed in a suit, his dark blonde hair short and his blue eyes steely. He was toying with a handful of quarters as he looked at the three. His eyes landed on Jasper with a small smile.

"Major Jasper Whitlock," his voice was low and calm. "It's been years. I almost thought you were dead."

"You know him?" Rosalie's voice was cold as she spat the question.

"Elijah," a warm male voice called. The three turned to see a blond male with his arm wrapped around Bella's small waist. Her head rested on his chest and her fingers were brushing against his collar bone. The young man placed a soft kiss on Bella's forehead before turning back to them. "We have what we need."

"I understand that," Elijah's voice was firm. "But she doesn't have what she wants."

"Bella!" came Edward's worried voice as he and the rest of the Cullens came through the trees. His eyes took in the sight of Bella in the blonde man's arms. Her eyes turned on his, but he noticed something different. They weren't the chocolate brown eyes that held nothing but love for him. They were a light green color and filled to the brim with nothng but pure disguist and slight unstability. "Love," he called out to her and she turned her head to the side, as if confused.

"Bella," it was Alice, her voice weak and broken, "Come here. Those two are dangerous."

Bella looked between the two blonde men before she turned to the one who held her in his arms. He looked at her and she turned back to the Cullens. "So?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you all dangerous too? After all, isn't a weak, frail little human like myself just going find herself in the arms of another supernatural being?"

"Love, whatever they are-"

"SHUT UP!" Bella shrieked at him, her face changing to one that seemed almost demonic. Black eyes, red were the whites of her eyes should have been, veins and fangs. She hissed at the seven vampires before the young man holding her touched her cheek. She sighed and her face returned to how it once was. "Elijah is my blood brother," her tone was calm. "So he isn't dangerous."

"And him?" Rosalie demanded, looking at the blond man holding in her. Bella rolled her eyes before taking the blond's face in her hands and kissing him, the kiss not missing a beat of pint up passion. Once they parted Bella took pride in the heart broken expression on Edwar'd face. She smiled and rested her head on the blond's chest.

"Ryan is my mate, husband and childe," she shrugged.

"You little whore!" Rosalie snapped. Bella grabbed her, taking both sides of her neck. Rosalie looked into cold, emotionless green eyes.

"Your voice reminds me of the ones that kept swimming around in my head when I was a child. The ones that told me I wasn't good enough for anything. And you know what I wanted to do to thse voices? Hmm? I wanted to search the deepest parts of my fucked up brain and choke the life out all of them. And when I did, it resulted in me getting even more paranoid than I already am. I see Death's figure in every mirror. And you know what I wanna do? This." she flicked her wrists, snapping Rosalie's neck. The blonde fell to the gone, limp but not dead.

"I'm done," she called cheerfuly towards Elijah and Ryan. She zoomed over to them, wrapping her arms around Ryan's neck. "Let's blow this popsicle stand."

"Till we meet again." Elijah stated and the three disappeared in the blink of an eye.


	3. Chapter two: testosterone boys

**Mad as a Hatter, Bloody as a Vampire **

ISOBEL WASN'T THE ONLY WOMAN HE LOST.

Six years ago, Alaric Saltzman lost his younger sister to death. And each year on her birthday, the day she died, he mourns her. Oh what surprise he gets on the sixth anniversary when his baby sister is alive and still the same age she was six years ago. And the thing he hates most: a vampire. Six years ago, Isabella Saltzman commited suicide to escape her life. However, the vampire blood she ingested kept her alive, or close to it. Now a changed woman and forever eighteen years of age, she arrives in the small town of Mystic Falls to aid her adopted brother Elijah in obtaining the moonstone. Imagine her shock when she meets up with her brother after so long.

Twilight/Vampire Diaries

* * *

**disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own my brain (which tends to think of great stories when I'm trying to sleep), Ryan and Daniel Halestorm

**characters: **Need I tell you?

**timeline**: just read it. i'm too lazy to explain it.

**warning**: lemon and slight cursing

**a. note**: Picture Matt Lanter as Ryan and Jackson Brundage as Daniel (or if the names of the actors confuse you: Liam from 90210 and Jamie from One Tree Hill)

* * *

chapter two

testosterone boys and harlequin girls

* * *

"Mama, Mama!" cried the voice of five year old Daniel Halestorm as he ran from the front door of the house his family owned in Mystic Falls. His feet carrying him as he raced up to his step mother and his father once stepped out the car. The boy's blonde hair was a mess and his big blue eyes were filled to the brim with happiness. Bella bent down and scooped him up, smiling as he laughed.

"Hey there buddy!" she returned with a playful smile, spinning him around. Daniel smiled and leaned in, kissing her cheek.

"I missed you Mama."

"And I missed you. Were you being a good little boy for your dad?" she looked over her shoulder at her husband, who just smiled warmly.

"Uh-huh! Auntie Isobel was good too!" Daniel repsonded as his step mother placed him back on the ground. He looked around Bella to look at his father. "Hi Papa."

"Am I chopped liver here?" Ryan asked Elijah as he walked past him.

"Obviously," said the vampire, his tone calm. Ryan frowned as he watched him go inside the house. The young medical doctor sighed and looked at his family as he son talked animately about how he missed his mother and the pictures he drew everyday. Ryan smiled, he had a few of them hanging on the walls in his office. Bella, sensing his eyes on her, turns to her husband and gives a small smirk, her eyes darkening.

"Hey scamp, why don't you and Elijah go into town? I'm sure you've made a friend."

"I have! He's older though. His name's Jeremy," Daniel smiled. "His art is cool!"

"Alright," Bella laughed. "Elijah!"

"I heard you, woman." He sighed and picked up Daniel, a child's backpack on his shoulder, "We'll be back in one hour."

"See you then." Bella waved. Once the car was out of sight, Bella walked towards the house. Ryan walked inside and turned, inviting her in. She took a step inside and smiled. The house was to her liking, not too pricy and not too poor. Not that she minded.

"Good you see you're back."

"Isobel," Bella smiled towards the older woman, who looked lost in memory at her expression. Bella never did find out why she was always like that. Ryan nodded towards the older woman and once she was gone, he pulled his wife into a passionate kiss. Her back hit the wall and his fingers went towards her blouse.

"I missed you," he breathed against her lips as her blouse fell to the ground. "I missed every bit of you."

"I know," she laughed, feeling his hard on against her thigh. She moaned when he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking at it like a baby needing milk. He lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist before he pulled away from her nipple. Their eyes locked and he leaned in, kissing her tenderly. She knew that look in his eye, the look of pure fear. If he bit her, would she die? He never bit her when they made love, she knew that, because he was afraid of looking her.

She understood. Cupping his face as they kissed, she rocked her hips and he growled before she heard the ripping of her panties being removed for her body. With a smirk, he quickly removed his pants and boxers. Her fingers curled around his manhood and pumped, slow and torturous.

"Bella," Ryan breathed into his wife's ear before ripping away her panties and impaling her. She hissed and bit into his shoulder, drawing blood. He waited, knowing it had been two years since they had so much as made love. Her nails dug into his back and he took as his cue to continue. He thrusted into her hard.

"Oh god, Ryan!" she screamed as his thrust became harder, faster. She could hear his low growls and she dug her nails deeper into his shoulders. Soon her climax hit and she screamed, giving into her orgasm. Her husband wasn't too far behind, spilling his seed into her womb. Both panted before they locked eyes and laughed breathlessly before sharing another kiss.

"I love you." they chorused and zoomed upstairs to sleep.


	4. chapter three: ghost of you

**Mad as a Hatter, Bloody as a Vampire **

ISOBEL WASN'T THE ONLY WOMAN HE LOST.

Six years ago, Alaric Saltzman lost his younger sister to death. And each year on her birthday, the day she died, he mourns her. Oh what surprise he gets on the sixth anniversary when his baby sister is alive and still the same age she was six years ago. And the thing he hates most: a vampire. Six years ago, Isabella Saltzman committed suicide to escape her life. However, the vampire blood she ingested kept her alive, or close to it. Now a changed woman and forever eighteen years of age, she arrives in the small town of Mystic Falls to aid her adopted brother Elijah in obtaining the moonstone. Imagine her shock when she meets up with her brother after so long.

Twilight/Vampire Diaries

* * *

**disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own my brain (which tends to think of great stories when I'm trying to sleep), Ryan and Daniel Halestorm

**characters: **Need I tell you?

**timeline**: just read it. i'm too lazy to explain it.

**a. note**: guess who made waffles? review and you get one :)

* * *

chapter three

ghost of you

* * *

The vision hits Alice head one. Her body stills in Jasper's embrace and everyone in the room waits.

_In the vision, Alice sees Bella, her eyes are closed, with the younger blonde man. Buy she also notices the identical rings on their left ring fingers. They're locked in a lover's embrace, her head resting on the crook of his shoulder and his face is buried in her hair. The obvious satin white sheets cover their bodies before Bella's eyes flutter open and she smiles up at her lover before she kisses his neck. He awakens when she nips at his collar, a soft moan escaping his lips. _

_"A wonder way to wake up," he mutters with a grin before shifting, hovering over Bella. His eyes are playful before he plants kisses up from the valley of her chest to her lips where they share a soft yet loving kiss. Once he pulls away, he sighs and rests his head against her forehead. "Good morning, Mrs. Halestorm."_

_"Good morning stranger," she jokes. Before he can answer, there's a knock at the door. Bella wiggles from underneath him and grabs a t-shirt that is obviously too large for her and tosses a pair of pants his way. They get into the articles of clothing and Bella opens the door just in time for a five year boy with blonde hair to run into her legs. _

_"Mama!"_

_"Danny!" she grins and picks him up, kissing his cheeks. The blonde man walks over and kisses the boy's forehead. _

_"Papa!" he jumps from Bella's embrace to his, taking him by surprise and the man playful falls back onto the bed. The two laugh while Bella leans against the wall. The five year old turns to Bella, "Mama, did you see that? I took down Papa. And he's vampire-wolf."_

_"He came at too fast, babe. And I can't hurt him. He's a pup." the blonde man said. _

_Bella laughed and sat down next to the two. "My boys."_

Alice lets out a shaky breath as she is brought back to the real world. Edward's expression is one of rage mixed with heartache. Bella had been so happy with that man and the child. She had a child? How? The boy looked no older than five years old and Bella was only eighteen. The older blonde looked no older than twenty-four.

"What happened?" Esme asked. "Did you see Bella?"

"Yes, but I couldn't see where she was. But I know what that man was to her. Not the only named Elijah." Alice confirmed, looking into Edward's eyes before she continued. "Ryan, Ryan Halestorm I believe his name is, he _is_ as Bella said. Her husband and mate and it would see that they have a son."

"What the fuck?" Emmett asked, rising out of his seat next to Rosalie. "Bells has a kid?"

"He looks more like his father," Edward growled out, not wanting to say the man's name. "His name is Danny."

"And that's not all," Alice whispered. The room fell silent for a moment. "Bella's husband is a vampire-werewolf hybrid."

* * *

High School was the worst thing she could experience.

"Wanna explain to me why I have to take high school all over again?" Bella snapped towards her blood brother, her arms crossed over her chest. "I _just_ graduated. Can't I just lie low? I mean, I can work at the hospital with Ry."

Elijah shook his head, "This town is already suspicious of vampires. Besides, I need you to keep an eye on the doppleganger, the witch and the Salvatore brothers, along with Luka. He's slipping and I don't like it. Besides, wouldn't it be a bit strange for an eighteen year old girl to be trailing behind a twenty-four year old like a lovesick puppy?"

Bella's eyes darkened, "Shut up, Elijah. Or I'll personal cut off your ring."

"I'm frightened," he smirked. A pregnant pause formed between them and he sighed before taking a swing of his drink, "There is another reason why I want you to go back to high school, Isabella."

* * *

Alaric sighed as he prepared for his last class of the day. He knew it consisted of Bonnie, Elena and Stefan. The young trio had been meeting up with his after school to discuss what they knew about the moonstone, the curse and Klaus in general. But he wouldn't be up for it today. Not this day. He glanced at the blackboard and winched.

September 13th. He sank into his seat as the classroom door opened. "Happy Birthday Isabella."

"Who is that?" he looked up to see Stefan stating at him.

"No Elena?"

"She's showing the new girl around. They should be here soon." he explained and leaned over to the teacher, "Now, who is Isabella? And why are you so down? You're like Damon when he found out Katherine wasn't in the tomb."

Alaric sighed, he could trust Stefan. "This doesn't leave us."

"I promise."

Alaric pulled out a picture, the only one he had of her when she was eighteen, "This is my sister, Isabella Saltzman," he explained, taking notice of Stefan's shocked expression, "She died on her eighteenth birthday, which is today."

"How did she die?"

Alaric sighed, remembering when he was twenty-three years old and had been walking home from his last class at the college with Isobel. He had noticed the group of people gathering and the paramedics. He had asked someone, he couldn't remember who it was, what had happened and they said some girl had jumped off the roof and killed herself. He would have let it go until he heard his mother screaming for her child. He had rushed through the crowd until he saw his mother knelt over her only daughter. His heart had stopped beating for about a minute when he took in his sister's appearance.

The blood matted dark brown hair, empty green eyes and peaceful smile. He noticed the piece of paper in her hand. He had taken it before the paramedics could get her. And once his mother climbed into the car with them to the morgue, he opened it.

_My top drawer, you'll find it Ric._

He had found the gift she would have given him for his birthday: the ring he wound around his neck. He found the anniversary gift for her mother. He found a note that said she couldn't live with voices in her head, she couldn't live with seeing dead people in the mirrors. She couldn't live with the noises anymore. So she killed herself and if she smiled, the voices would be gone. Alaric had known along with their mother that Isabella was a schizophrenic and had a slight case of PTSD from their father's death when she was seven. He just never thought they would get so far as for her to kill herself.

"Alaric?" Stefan called.

"Sorry," he apologized and wiped away the tears in his eyes, "She jumped off our apartment complex building. It was fifteen stories high and I had come home to find her dead. I never got to tell her happy birthday."

"Ric," Stefan began when students began to pour in. Alaric stood up and waited until everyone sat down. Elena sat next to Stefan and he noticed the new girl wasn't with them. He sighed and began to give roll call. As he got to the next name, a young girl named Bella Halestorm, the door opened.

"Mr. Saltzman?"

Alaric snapped his head towards the voice. Dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt that read _Bad-Ass Harpy_ and a leather jacket as well as various black wire bracelets and a tanned watch, stood a girl of eighteen years old. Her heart shaped face held cupid's bow lips that were full and lush, with elegant dark brown eyebrows and deep lashes that framed a pair of light green eyes. Her shoulder lenght wavy brown hair was mahogany colored. Her backpack was a Dakine gray messenger bag.

"I'm Isabella Halestorm, but I'm pretty sure the rooster has me under Bella." she laughed and he knew it was her. Only his sister laughed like that and ran a hand through her hair.

"Um...take a seat next to Elena Gilbert, please."

Bella grinned, "Thanks Mr. Saltzman."

* * *

After class ended, Alaric packed up his bag. He was so busy he didn't notice the figure standing in front of him. "Ric?"

He jumped and looked into the green eyes of Bella Halestorm, "Ms. Halestorm."

"Mrs."

"I'm sorry?" he asked. The girl rolled her eyes before they landed on the ring attached to the chain around his neck and her smile softened. She let her fingers touched the cool metal.

"You found it."

"Bella?"

"The one and only," she grinned and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you big brother."

"You're dead."

Bella pulled away and shrugged her shoulders lightly, "More like undead," a beeping sound made her groan and she pulled a cell phone out of her jacket pocket, "Yes? Fine, I'll be there soon," she shut the phone and smiled weakly towards her brother. "I just hope we don't have to kill each other, Ric. I love you and I'd like you to meet your brother in law and nephew. You're no stranger to me."

And with that, she was gone.


	5. chapter four: turn off the feeling

**Mad as a Hatter, Bloody as a Vampire **

ISOBEL WASN'T THE ONLY WOMAN HE LOST.

Six years ago, Alaric Saltzman lost his younger sister to death. And each year on her birthday, the day she died, he mourns her. Oh what surprise he gets on the sixth anniversary when his baby sister is alive and still the same age she was six years ago. And the thing he hates most: a vampire. Six years ago, Isabella Saltzman committed suicide to escape her life. However, the vampire blood she ingested kept her alive, or close to it. Now a changed woman and forever eighteen years of age, she arrives in the small town of Mystic Falls to aid her adopted brother Elijah in obtaining the moonstone. Imagine her shock when she meets up with her brother after so long.

Twilight/Vampire Diaries

* * *

**disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own my brain (which tends to think of great stories when I'm trying to sleep), Ryan and Daniel Halestorm

**characters: **Need I tell you?

**timeline**: just read it. i'm too lazy to explain it.

**a. note**: lemon (kind of) and cursing

* * *

chapter four

turn off the feeling

* * *

"Paging Dr. Halestorm," a sing song voice alerted the young doctor. Looking up from the stack of papers on his desk, the blue eyed vampire/werewolf hybrid was met with the playful green eyes of his wife. He sighed and removed the glasses on his face, gnawing at the end. "Hi there stranger."

"Hello yourself," Ryan smiled and gestured towards the seat in front of his desk. Bella sank into the seat, letting him let a good look at the porcelain that was shown from her knee highs. He took in the black skirt that obviously hit her thigh, but not enough because he got a good look at her panties. He took notice of the _Love Rocks_ Victoria Secret perfume she wore, not too much but enough for him to smell. He watched as she smoothed out her skirt, "What is it, Bells?"

She looked up, her playful gleam fading into one of pure fear, "What makes you think there's something wrong?"

Ryan sighed and leaned back, his eyes staying trained on her, "Babe, you're a bit on the nervous side. I can smell it on you remember?"

"Oh yeah," she laughed nervously before muttering under her breath, "Stupid werewolf genes."

Ryan laughed.

* * *

For some strange reason, watching Bonnie and Jeremy interact reminded Damon of his time spent with the witch's ancestor, Emily. Though he never told anyone, not even his own brother, he loved Emily Bennett more than he did Katherine. Emily had been the true beauty of it. But Katherine, the sadistic bitch, she had compelled him to forget every ounce of love and admiration he had held for Emily. And that was just one of the reasons why he wanted to drive a stake through the she-vampire's undead heart. And why he never told her about where the witch's burial grounds were.

As he sits there in the Grille, nursing the empty shot glass in his hand, he found himself lost in thought. Lost in the memories of his secret and fleeting moments with Emily.

_Mystic Falls, 1864 _

_Her back hit the wall of his bedroom with a light thud. His lips trailed along the exposed chocolate skin of his lover before returning to kiss her lips out of love and desire. Pulling away, Damon Salvatore looked into the chocolate brown eyes of his house guest's maid Emily. He smiled towards her, "I've missed you," he spoke in a gentle tone, taking her dress off slowly. It pooled around her feet and he pressed their bodies together, letting her feeling his lust for her. "I've missed your lips, your sighs as I worship your body. I miss how **tight** you feel clamped around me."_

_He grounded his hips against hers and she gasped suddenly before cradling his face with her hands. Their eyes shined with love and unsatisfied desire before she kissed his deeply, letting him lead her to his bed. Neither of them remember how they lost their clothes in the midst of their animal-like passion. All Damon can remember is the feeling of her nails raking into his skin as he sinks into her warmth and takes her. Her screams of pleasure as she arches her back, meeting his thrusts as their tongues duel in each other's mouth and along each other's skin. Their fingers intertwine, a creamy ivory hand and a chocolate toned one. As she climbs closer to the edge, she breaths how much she loves him into his ear before exploding into euphoria. Damon isn't too far behind, his teeth sinking into her skin as he spills his seed into her warmth. _

_They smile at each other before she takes his lips in hers, leading him into another round of passionate love making. _

Damon watches as Jeremy kisses Bonnie's hand and they smile like the love-struck teenagers they are. Damon doesn't have the heart to tell her that she is biologically his great-great-great-great granddaughter. Just like he could never tell Shelia. Instead, he downs the shot of vodka, letting the liquid burn away his misery and lost of his love and former wife.

* * *

"Dr. Halestorm."

Ryan turns around to see the sheriff of the town police station, Liz Forbes.

To say she was shocked would have been an understatement. Ryan Halestorm was a looker. And not to mention several years younger than her. He couldn't be no older than twenty-four. His blonde hair was a bit dark with a shade brown somewhere in there. His looks were rugged and screamed 'bad boy' in his childhood. He was lean and toned, given that he was wearing a gray shirt and black pants. He nursed a shot of Irish whiskey in his hand. The man behind him was equally handsome, and couldn't be a bit older than Ryan himself. But what drew Liz in was his eyes. Those storm blue eyes.

"Hello Ms. Forbes," he smiled warmly towards her. "How may I help you?"

"Um, actually, I wanted to talk to you privately."

Ryan shared a look with his friend and nodded. As they turned to leave, Ryan suddenly stopped when a pair of tiny arms wrapped around his leg. Liz noticed him stop and saw the little boy with a mess of blonde hair snuggled up to him.

"Papa, where are you going?" the boy asked, looking up at his dad. "You promised to take me to the Grille to see Jeremy."

Ryan smiled and bent down, ruffing the boy's hair. "And I will. But right now, Daddy has to talk business, okay whirlwind?"

The boy nodded. "Okay. I'll with Bells then."

"Alright."

Liz nodded to him and he smiled. "Sorry, he never lets me live down my promises."

"He's only a kid. Wait til he's a teenager."

Ryan really didn't want his son to grow up. The youthful innocence his little Daniel portrayed was just breathtaking. The beast inside him had let to manifest and that was all he wanted. But instead of voice his reason, he just smiled awkwardly, "Funny, I wasn't thinking about then."

* * *

Alaric arose from his booth at the Grille and was almost out the door when a voice stopped him.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!"

He turned to see his little sister glaring murderously at one of the football players on the team. Dick Carter he believed his name was. The blonde was smirking at her, lust evident in his eyes. "Why sugar? It's obvious you want a piece of me."

"In your dreams," Bella spat, her voice like a winter wind. "I'd rather jump off a building."

Alaric winched and walked towards the two. "Everything okay over here?" he asked.

"It's cool, Mr. Saltzman. I was just telling Bella here that she should hang out with me and my friends for a bit."

Bella scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "He was trying to get me to have sex with him outback by the dumpster. Sorry to disappoint you, asshole but I'm spoken for."

Alaric frowned toward Dick but looked at Bella, "Watch your language."

Bella frowned again, "I'm old enough to speak how I want to, Mr. Saltzman."

Dick laughed, "Damn, you're a spitfire. I bet you're better in the sack."

"What does he mean by sack, Mama?" asked a little boy of five, taking Bella's hand. Her whole demeanor changed at that gesture. She bent down and kissed the boy's forehead.

"It's something you'll get when you're older, okay buddy?"

He gives an adorable pout but nodded. "Okay."

Dick groans, "You've got a kid? Wow, didn't know you were one to sleaze yourself around. Guess all sluts are like that."

Bella turns then, her eyes colder, more violent and she steps closer to him. Her hand reaches out to touch his cheek before going lower. "Dick was it?" she asked, and he nodded. She gives a sadistic smile as she grabs his junk and twists painfully. He howls in pain, his face purple before she grabs his hair and makes him look at her. Her eyes are green and black swirled together, her expression emotionless as she leans in. "Talk shit about my step son or say anything he can repeat to his father, I personally _rip off_ your so-called family jewels and feed them to the wolves that reside in the woods. Than I'll torture your ass and watch as you turn from a sorry excuse for a man into my own personal bitch."

She shoved him away and turned to Alaric, "As I said, everything is fine Ric."

She takes the boy's hand and leaves. When she gets home, Ryan has Daniel placed in his sound-proof bedroom and takes her into their own room. He strips her of her clothes and processes to numb the feeling of pain, of the schizophrenia, of everything negative. She clutches onto him as they ride wave after wave of passion. And once its over, they snuggle close and whisper exchanges of love and devotion before falling asleep. And as she dreams, she remembers when she met Ryan Halestorm.

Back when she was Isabella Saltzman.


	6. chapter five: pull the switch

**Mad as a Hatter, Bloody as a Vampire **

ISOBEL WASN'T THE ONLY WOMAN HE LOST.

Six years ago, Alaric Saltzman lost his younger sister to death. And each year on her birthday, the day she died, he mourns her. Oh what surprise he gets on the sixth anniversary when his baby sister is alive and still the same age she was six years ago. And the thing he hates most: a vampire. Six years ago, Isabella Saltzman committed suicide to escape her life. However, the vampire blood she ingested kept her alive, or close to it. Now a changed woman and forever eighteen years of age, she arrives in the small town of Mystic Falls to aid her adopted brother Elijah in obtaining the moonstone. Imagine her shock when she meets up with her brother after so long.

Twilight/Vampire Diaries

* * *

**disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own my brain (which tends to think of great stories when I'm trying to sleep), Ryan and Daniel Halestorm

**characters: **Need I tell you?

**timeline**: just read it. i'm too lazy to explain it.

**a. note**: suicide

* * *

chapter five

pull the switch and the voices will stop right?

* * *

Eighteen year old Isabella Saltzman, or Bella as she preferred, sat in front of her small vanity mirror. She still didn't know why her brother had gotten it for her. But she knew she would miss it, even if she hadn't really warmed up to it. She sighed and looked down at the note she had written. It was a suicide note. She knew that, she had written it. Her hand went to the center drawer, her fingers curling around the bronze knob. Her muscles tensed and she pulled. The dresser came alive with a eerie creak and she looked down at the contents inside. A black hairbrush, some scrunchies, a few hair clips and a vial that contained something dark crimson. Her fingers grasped the vial, and she held it up to the light as a accented voice echoed in her mind.

_"If you want them to stop, take this but you have to die. You have to stop living."_

That's what he had said wasn't it? The blonde man whose eyes held the same look hers did. The look of someone who was paranoid over something. She was sure he could help her. She unscrewed the vial and placed it to her lips. The taste was vile and she almost fainted from that alone. But she swallowed it anyway and gasped shortly afterwards. Her small problem with blood was always the worst. Once her stomach stopped doing flip flops, she arose from her seat and placed the suicide note she had written in her drawer. Taking a smaller piece of paper, she wrote something down and walked out her door. As she passed various tendants in the apartment complex, she gave a forced smile.

Finally, she made it up to the roof. The wind blew her hair and she took a steady breath. She had to do this. She had to.

_"Don't do this, Bella. Please?"_

"You're not real."

_"I'm real, Bella. You'll never get rid of me."_

_I can use as hell try,_ Bella thought and she turned and leaned back, falling. A smile was on her lips as her skull connected with the pavement.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open as she sat up. She was naked, she knew and juding by where she was, she was in the morgue. The door opened and she looked up to see a young blonde man walking through the room, a pair of headphones in his ears. Her eyes raked down to his neck and she suddenly felt a burn in her throat. She was behind him in a second, and her hand grabbed a hold of his mouth before he could scream out loud.

Her lips touched his neck and her teeth tore into the skin, her tongue lapping greedily at the blood. She drained him dry and dumped the body there. Opening her eyes, everthing felt clearer, everything was stronger, she could hear so many things. And a wicked smile crossed her lips. She washed up and buried the body and got back on the table, shutting her eyes.

A few nights later, she shoved the door of her casket open and dug her way out of the grave. She was met with Elijah, who took her hand.

"Welcome to your new life, Bella."

She gave another wicked grin, "It's good to be here."

In the back of her mind, she had could hear something switching off. And it only fueled her smile.


	7. chapter six: i'll always love you

**Mad as a Hatter, Bloody as a Vampire **

ISOBEL WASN'T THE ONLY WOMAN HE LOST.

Six years ago, Alaric Saltzman lost his younger sister to death. And each year on her birthday, the day she died, he mourns her. Oh what surprise he gets on the sixth anniversary when his baby sister is alive and still the same age she was six years ago. And the thing he hates most: a vampire. Six years ago, Isabella Saltzman committed suicide to escape her life. However, the vampire blood she ingested kept her alive, or close to it. Now a changed woman and forever eighteen years of age, she arrives in the small town of Mystic Falls to aid her adopted brother Elijah in obtaining the moonstone. Imagine her shock when she meets up with her brother after so long.

Twilight/Vampire Diaries

* * *

**disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own my brain (which tends to think of great stories when I'm trying to sleep), Ryan and Daniel Halestorm

**characters: **Need I tell you?

**timeline**: just read it. i'm too lazy to explain it.

**a. note**: the cullens reappear!

* * *

chapter six

i'll always love you

* * *

Passion is like a drug. It starts out that you just want a taste of it, then it grows and grows and before you know it, you crave it all the time. The same can be said about blood. So add the two together and you have a deadly combination. So imagine alaric Saltzman's suprise as he's walking down the hall after school on a Friday. He hears a loud crash, like some's been thrown into a pair of lockers, and runs to see what's going on. He had excepted it to be a pair of teenagers making out.

Well he got the making out part right.

What he had not counted on was seeing his younger sister backed into a pair of lockers, her legs wrapped around an older man's waist and their lips moving in a deep passionate sync. And he wasn't really didn't want to see the budge that was pressed against his sister's stomach. He heard Bella's deep intake of breath as the older man ripped his lips from hers, his eyes dark and primal with lust before he let his hands snake up to her thigh. Somethng snaps then, he isn't sure if its the need to protect his sister (who is actually a twenty-four year trapped in the forver young body of a girl no older than eighteen) from an older man (who looks the same age she is supposed to be).

He acts quick, Bella is behind him and the older man - who he can now see the young doctor Sheriff Forbes introduced him to over the weekend, Ryan Halestorm. The boy's blue eyes turned a bright amber before the usual vampire viens and fangs came out. But those gold eyes still remained. What was this boy?

"Ry, don't." Bella spoke, her voice calm as she stepped away from Alaric and in front of him as to protect him. "This is Ric. He's just being a big brother, sweetheart."

Ryan's face turned back to normal and he blushed then. "Sorry about that. It's good to finally meet meet you, Alaric."

"And you are?"

"I'm your brother in law." Ryan smiled. For some reason, that caused Alaric to drive a stake into his chest, missing his heart.

"Ric!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Damon began after listening to the Cullen's. The entire coven, along with Katherine, Elena, Stefan and John, were in the parlor room of the Salvatore House. "You want us to help you find a girl named Bella because you saw her in your vision? And you think she's in Mystic Falls?"

"Yes," Edward answered, although he could see from this man's thoughts that they were probably crazy. He had obviously never seen a vampire before.

"Well, as much as I'd like to help, I'm not. You see, we have our own problems to deal with." Damon confirmed, looking over at Katherine and Elena.

The door to the house opened and all heads turned to see Alaric, sporting a red cheek and a brunette girl and dark blonde man. Edward jumped to his feet, flashed up to Bella and wrapped his arms around her. "Bella," he breathed into her ear. He didn't see the eye-roll she did before her fingers tangled in his hair and with only an ounce of strenght, she shoved him into the wall, creating a large dent. Ryan gave his wife a smile while Alaric looked shocked.

"Bella - "

"I don't like being touched by Cold Ones," she stated with a frown and turned to Alaric with a smile. "It's like a walking freezer. No offense to the Cullens, minus Edward."

Katherine stiffened suddenly, recognizing the girl. "You."

Bella turned and her face twisted into a sadistic smile. In flash, she had Katherine against the wall. "Hello Katerina," she purred darkly into her ear. "It's so good to see you again. It's been what, five years since Rome?" she sounded so innocent that it almost seemed like they were old friends. However, Bella's eyes were shining with malice. Jasper had to cringe at the sudden emotion of sadistic pleasure coursing through her veins.

"How do you know her?" Damon asked.

Bella smiled towards him, "We're what you can call 'old friends'." Bella giggled and turned to Katherine once more. "How's it been? I think I know a few Originals who would like to see you again. Especially one named Klaus."

At that name, Damon sprung. However, he didn't get far when Ryan tackled him to the ground. Acting quickly, the hybrid zoomed across the room and grabbed a hold of Elena, wrapping his arm around her neck, ready to snap it. "Trust me, I will kill her," he vowed, looking into Stefan's eyes.

Smiling at Katherine, Bella touched her cheek tenderly, "You're immune to vervain. But there are other ways to knock you out."

She headed butted Katherine, knocking her out for just a second before turning to Ryan. "Let's go. Sorry to bother all of you." Bella smiled towards the Cullens. Ryan released Elena and apologized before heading out the door, he paused and turned to them.

"Say a word to Forbes, Damon, and I'll remove the complusion you're little Baby Vampire placed on her. And we'll all be fucked," he warned and walked away.

* * *

Alaric looked up from the papers he was grading when heard the door bell ring. With a sigh, he arose and grabbed a slim stake from his desk. He walked towards the door and saw his sister through the peep hole. He placed the stake down and opened the door. Bella gave a small smile at him. "Hi," she greeted akwardly. "Can I come in? I promise not to bite."

"Sure, come in Bella."

Walking through the doorway, Bella turned to him. "Nice place you got here."

"Thanks. Now what do you want?"

"To catch up." Bella retorted with a smile. Although, he noticed that it barely reached her eyes. What was she hiding from him? "I guess I should start with when I was changed. After I fed and killed a morgue worker, I waited for my funeral. Than I met, Elija - kudos on killing him by the way, I never really liked him - and I left for England. I met Klaus again, and he taught me how to be a vampire. And since my sire is an Original, I can compell vampires too. Anyway, I lived in Romania after that and met Katerina. She knew I was working for Klaus because I _always_ called her Katerina instead of Katherine. Anyway, while I was there, I had a whirlwind romance with a werewolf named Ryan Halestorm. He was American, but had been living in Romania with his lover, a girl named Eliza until her death six months before my arrival. He was raising his son Daniel by himself."

"And you took pity on them?"

Bella shook her head, "No, I fell in love with Ryan at first sight. I was scared when I learned he was werewolf but that fear went away after a while. I love him so much and Daniel, you've seen him, the little angel. But Katerina, she had told some wolf hunters about Ryan and lied to them, saying that Ryan had kidnapped Daniel. I arrived just in time to kill the bastards, but Ryan, he was dying. Klaus, he had arrived with me and allowed me to change him. He also didn't mind our love. I was like a daughter to him."

Alaric felt sick inside. He knew Bella never knew their own father, since he died in car accident before she was born, but to hear her say that a vampire was like a father to her was just too nerve ending. He didn't notice Bella hug him. "Bella - "

"You know I love you, don't you Ric?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I hope you'll forgive me."

"For what?"

"This." Bella whispered and placed him the sleeper hold. Once he was out, she set him down and sighed, kissing his forehead. "Papa's going to like you."


	8. chapter seven: set fire to the third bar

**Mad as a Hatter, Bloody as a Vampire **

ISOBEL WASN'T THE ONLY WOMAN HE LOST.

Six years ago, Alaric Saltzman lost his younger sister to death. And each year on her birthday, the day she died, he mourns her. Oh what surprise he gets on the sixth anniversary when his baby sister is alive and still the same age she was six years ago. And the thing he hates most: a vampire. Six years ago, Isabella Saltzman committed suicide to escape her life. However, the vampire blood she ingested kept her alive, or close to it. Now a changed woman and forever eighteen years of age, she arrives in the small town of Mystic Falls to aid her adopted brother Elijah in obtaining the moonstone. Imagine her shock when she meets up with her brother after so long.

Twilight/Vampire Diaries

* * *

**disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own my brain (which tends to think of great stories when I'm trying to sleep), Ryan and Daniel Halestorm

**characters: **Need I tell you?

**timeline**: just read it. i'm too lazy to explain it.

**a. note**: go see x-men first class. you'll love it. also, this is a lemon chapter as well.

* * *

chapter seven

set the fire to the third bar

* * *

"Bella! Bella, wait!"

Turning around, the brunette was met with Alice Cullen. It only owned the pixie vampire a poisoned look in those green eyes. Without another word, the other girl walked away. Alice paused, suddenly confused before falling step with the other girl. Bella reached into her pocket and pulled out her vibrating cell phone. "Hello?"

"Mama!"

Bella smiled warmly. "Hey there buddy. Are you doing good at school?"

"Uh-huh! But Auntie Isobel said she wouldn't be able to pick me up after school. Could you?"

"Sure sweetie, but Mommy has something she has to do before that, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye honey." Bella grinned and Daniel replied before she hung up. She continued walking as if Alice had not stopped her. Alice continued behind her.

* * *

Esme gasped when Ryan Halestorm walked into her kitchen, his eyes edging from blue to a bright blue. He bowed his head and reached into his pocket to reveal a crest that was all too familiar.

The Volturi crest.

"You..."

"Work for your police force? Yes, I do. And so does my wife, now where are Alice and Edward Cullen?" he asked. As if on time, the door opened and Bella's scent poured in as well as Alice's. The brunette smirked at him and grabbed a hold of Alice's arm before shoving her towards the couch. Esme gasped and frowned at them.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded. This brought all the Cullens downstairs. Jasper looked at his mate, while Edward looked at Bella. Rosalie was set in a defensive crouch and Emmett was in front of Esme, protecting his mother figure.

"Mary Alice Brandon and Edward Anthony Masen, under the order of the Volturi, you have been sentenced to trail. We will serve as your judge, jury and executor," Ryan spoke, his voice deadly and cold. Bella, despite the moment, found herself aroused by his tone and shook it off. Her face was just as stoney.

"What are the charges?" Jasper whispered.

"Treason against their coven." Bella muttered, "And their rulers. Did you know Edward had given Victoria the idea to create a new born army? Or that Alice had told James about me and in exchange for her life and immortality, she told him when and where to find me? Did you know that they were _fucking each other _behind your back Jasper? Or that they planned to destroy my marriage to Ryan in order to have me? Did you know they lied when Alice told you she was your mate? Edward had been hers all along, you were just a sex toy she used to play the role of the perfect housewife. Your true mate is a vampire named Anna, one of my kind."

"Also, they planned to overthrow the Volturi and the first step of their plan was to kill off all of you and then start turning children again. Of course, that would not have been as worse as turning _babies_ into vampires." Ryan hissed towards them. "They planned to experiment on werewolves as well. And to create hybrids with humans and other supernaturals."

Edward frowned, "You can't prove that."

"Don't need to." Bella smirked, "The advantages of compulsion are great and we were able to get your confession in front of the Volturi months ago. We just waited for the right time to off your sorry asses."

"Jazz," Alice whispered, looking at Jasper. "Please."

"Is it true?" he asked, looking at her with disgust. "Did you use me? Did you fill my head of lie and lie over the years?"

Edward scoffed, "Of course she did."

Bella growled, her eyes darkened and veins spourting along her face. She zoomed over to him and slammed him into the wall. "And let's not forget the worst rule, Edward. You had Anna and her mother _murdered_! You told John Gilbert were he could find Pearl and had her killed. Then you waited until the device was activated because you knew it would not affect you. You told them where to find Anna, you had her killed."

Jasper's expression changed from one of hurt to one of pure anger. The God of War was back. "What?"

Ryan didn't smile, though his tone was enough, "Can we just give the sentence now, love?" he asked his wife.

"Of course." Bella threw Edward at Alice. "The two of you have been found guilty. You have been sentenced to death by fire."

Ryan turned to the Cullens, "I'd suggest getting out the house. We already have a spare one set up for the rest of you," he looked at Jasper, "We have a witch working on Anna right now. She'll be alive, I assure you."

"Thank you," he muttered. The Cullens left the house and Bella turned on all the gas powered objects in the house while Ryan locked all the doors while telling Edward and Alice to stay seated with compulsion. Pulling her silver zippo lighter from her jacket Bella and Ryan walked out the house and she chucked the lit lighter towards the house. They flashed a good three miles away and watched as it set ablaze and they could faintly hear the screams of Edward and Alice.

"I love it when we do something fun." Bella smiled and leaned against Ryan's chest.

He just smiled.

* * *

Klaus drank away the burbon and sighed as the door opened. Katherine looked up to see Bella and Ryan walk into the room.

"Hello there," he greeted the two. "How did it go?"

"Perfect," Bella giggled. "We got rid of them and now the Cullens have agreed to help us."

"So your lie worked?"

"A huge chunk of it was a lie," Ryan smirked and sat down, letting Bella straddle him. He played with her hair as he spoke, "The parts that were true was that Anna is currently being brought back. As for Pearl, that's a different story. And Bella love, compelling Edward before we did that smile little act was wonderful."

She scoffed and glanced over at Klaus, "Is Rick's body suiting you well, Papa?" she asked.

"Very."

She smiled, "I'm glad."

Klaus arose from his seat and looked at Katherine. "Katerina," he whispered and leaned in looking her in the eyes, "You will stay here. And stab yourself with the knife again. Also, enjoy the show. It would seem that my daughter and her husband are in heat. I'm off to the bar," he called and left.

Bella nodded and moaned as Ryan latched onto her neck, sucking and nipping her skin. She arched her back as he ran his fingers along her folds under her skirt. "I'm glad you went commando this morning love," he muttered against her lips and ripped open her shirt. She was braless too? He really did love this woman. He took one of her nipples in his mouth while her finger undid his zipper and she reached in, grasping his full length. He paused and moaned aloud.

From her spot in the chair, the knife buried in her right leg, Katherine felt her panties soak. She wanted to turn her head away but Klaus made sure she would watch. She took in Ryan, his head thrown back as his wife kneed between his legs, her head bobbing up and down as she deep throated him. His finger carded in her hair and he moaned aloud, and she watched as Bella swallowed his cum. Licking her lips, she straddled him and took his cock in her heat. She gave a wiggle and moved up until he was almost out of her, and slammed back down.

Ryan's hands gripped her hips hard and he watched as his wife fuck herself on his cock. He almost came as he watched her take her breast in her hand and play with her nipple while touching and pinching her clit. Her teeth gnawed at her bottom lip. His name fell from her lips like a prayer. He met each of her thrusts harder and harder than the last, until she was screaming in pleasure and pain.

"Ry," she moaned out, "Please...ah shit...bite me."

He looked at her and smirked before sinking his teeth into her throat, causing her to give into her orgasm. Her teeth pierced his throat as well, drinking away at his blood. A few thrusts later, Ryan stiffened, filling his wife with his cum.

Katherine, even though she had not even touched herself, found herself dizzy from an orgasm. Bella, after coming down from her high, nuzzled her face in Ryan's neck. "Love you, so much baby."

"Love you more," he moaned out.

Bella looked at Katherine and smirked and walked over to her. She took the curly brunette's chin and looked into her eyes. "You look so sexy, Katerina. Would you like me to relieve you of some of your sexual tension? Your arousal smells heavenly."

"Yes," Katherine spoke in a monotone voice from the compulsion. Bella straddled her and kissed her deeply, biting open her lower lip and her fingers entered the other girl's cunt without warning. Katherine moaned into her mouth and Bella swallowed each of her moans and sighs, thrusting her tongue down the other's throat with force. Katherine bucked and grabbed a hold of Bella, kissing back just as forceful. She gasped when Bella's lips left hers and she was filled with Ryan's erection. The hybrid slammed into the older female vampire with out mercy. Her pleasure only increased when she felt a tongue and feminine fingers suck, lick and finger her cunt the same time Ryan slammed into her.

"Oh god, please!" Katherine screamed, the pleasure too much for her. Husband and wife shared a look before Bella but down hard on Katherine's clit, causing her to cum. Ryan watched as she did and pulled out. Katherine dropped to her knees and took his length in her mouth, swallowing his cum.

Bella smirked and took Katherine's lips in hers in another kiss. "You're such a whore, Katerina. Aren't you?"

"Yes," she breathed out.

Bella grinned and spread her out onto the floor. "Good, because this is going to go on all night."

Ryan smirked and walked over to the bar in Alaric's apartment and made himself a drink before sitting down. The show was going to continue.


End file.
